the Legend of Light
by Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan
Summary: Aizen dan espada sudah bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki untuk menghancurkan dinding dimensi. Untuk mencegah hal itu Naruto, dkk dan para shinigami termasuk Orihime dan Ishida bertugas menyembunyikan seorang gadis yang merupakan keponakan Yamamoto-soutaichou ke Soul Society. Apakah mereka semua akan berhasil? / mengubah judul awal / tolong di review dan maaf msh byk typo dalam fic ini
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna, Ini fanfic pertamaku di Crossovers. Tanpa basa-basi langsung ke ceritanya aja

.

**A/N : Ini adalah cerita fiksi yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita anime (manga) aslinya. Mungkin akan ada beberapa tambahan OC yang akan muncul dalam cerita ini. Cerita ini ada kesamaan jalan cerita ataupun adegan kebetulan yang tidak disengaja oleh penulis . Dan cerita ini juga (mungkin) akan ada kesamaan dalam cerita lain yang tidak di sengaja oleh penulis. Jadi penulis tidak berniat untuk plagiat cerita yang mirip dengan cerita ini. **

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan Bleach by Tite Kubo

Selamat Membaca ^_^

Di konohagakure

Di sebuah desa yang rindang bernama Konohagakure. Terlihat anak-anak remaja berlari dan melompati rumah satu persatu. Anak remaja tersebut terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju ke satu tempat yang sama.

"Sebenarnya misi apa yang di perintahkan oleh nenek Tsunade?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Kurang tau. Tsunade-sama hanya menyuruhku untuk memanggil kita semua" kata pria bermasker.

"Ah, mendokusei" keluh lelaki berambut nanas.

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

Di Seireitei

"Kalian aku panggil ke sini karena kalian mempunyai misi yang sangat penting. Kalian harus melindungi keponakanku yang sedang bersembunyi di Indonesia" ucap Yamamoto Soutaichou.

"Indonesia itu dimana soutaichou? Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang Byakuya

"Hm Negara asia tenggara yang biasa kita sebut dengan ASEAN. Di sana aku memiliki kenalan untuk menjemput kalian di bandara agar kalian tidak tersesat" kata Yamamoto-soutaichou. "jadi Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya-taichou. Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Soifon-taichou, dan Kuchiki-fukutaicho kalian ku perintahkan untuk menjalankan misi terpenting ini. Satu lagi bawa Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue dan Uryuu Ishida ikut bersama kalian"

"Kenapa kita harus menjadi pengawal keponakan soutaichou?" Tanya Renji

"Aizen dan Akatsuki shinobi telah bekerja sama. Mereka mengincar keponakanku karena suatu hal. Tapi yang patut kita waspadai adalah rencana Aizen dan Uchiha Madara untuk menculik keponakanku dengan cara apapun karena itu aku memberi misi seperti ini" jelas Yamamoto Soutaichio. "Sebelum itu kalian harus menemui laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman memakai seragam sekolah putih abu-abu sebab dia akan menjelaskan sedetail mungkin misi ini" lanjutnya

"Hai, soutaichou" ucap mereka serempak.

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

(Kembali ke Konohagakure)

"Apa semua sudah siap Hatake Kakashi?" Tanya gadis cantik berambut kuning pucat di kuncir dua.

"Belum semua Hokage-sama. Dia masih berada dalam apartemennya, katanya dia akan langsung pergi ke gerbang saja" jawab lelaki bermasker.

"Baiklah" kata nona Hokage.

"Dia siapa Tsunade baa-chan?" Tanya laki-laki berambut duren.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan '**baa-chan**' Uzumaki Naruto" geram Tsunade. "Kalian akan tau sendiri" nona Hogake hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Hatake Kakashi, Yamato, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, Hyuuga Hinata dan Uzumaki Naruto, kalian semua aku panggil untuk menjalankan misi yang penting. Kalian akan menjadi pengawal keponakan kenalanku yang berada di Indonesia. Kalian cukup menaiki pesawat yang sudah kami siapkan. Disana kalian akan berjumpa seorang anak laki-laki yang akan menjadi penuntun jalan kalian" jelas Tsunade

"Sekarang kalian berangkat" tegas Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokege-sama" teriak mereka serempak walaupun mereka sedikit bingung dengan misi yang di berikan oleh Hokage kecuali Kakashi dan Yamato

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari kantor Hokage menuju ke gerbang Konohagakure. Disana terlihat pemuda berambut biru dongker yang berbentuk pantat ayam tengah menyender menunggu orang-orang untuk ke gerbang.

Sesampai mereka di gerbang Konoha. Mereka langsung tersentak kaget. Antara percaya atau gak. Lelaki yang telah menghianati desanya dan berencana untuk menghancurkan Konoha harus menjalankan misi yang sama dengan mereka.

"Sa…-suke" Naruto mulai terbata-bata.

"Hn" kata Sasuke singkat dan padat.

"Kakashi-sensei kenapa Sasuke harus ikut dalam misi ini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang masih belum percaya. Tapi pertanyaan Shikamaru di acuhkan oleh Kakashi

Sakura hanya diam membisu antar percaya atau gak karena pria yang selama ini ia cintai berada di hadapannya. Gak hanya sakura yang lain pun tetap memandang seperti itu kecuali Kakashi dan Yamato yang tau tentang ini.

"Aku ikut bersama kita karena Hokage mengatakan hal menarik padaku" kata Sasuke

"Hal menari apa?" Tanya Naruto. Tapi sayang pertanyaannya itu tak dianggap karena mereka semua sudah bergerak menuju bandara.

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sesampai di tempat tujuan. Para shinigami sudah menggunakan gigainya kecuali Orihime dan Ishida. Mereka mencari orang yang di maksud Yamamoto-soutaichou. Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki yang di maksud sudah berada di belakang mereka tanpa mereka ketahui sebelumnya.

Laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman memakai seragam putih biru panjang lengkap dengan dasi abu-abu. Memiliki badan yang tinggi dan sedikit beroto. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap para shinigami. Laki-laki tersebut sedang menyender di pohon dengan gaya stoic.  
"Namaku Uchiha Harada. Aku di utusan dari Yamamoto-soutaichou untuk menjemput kalian kesini" kata lelaki bernama Harada

"Jadi kenapa kita gak langsung berangkat ke tempat keponakan soutaichou?" kata Renji.

"Tidak, masih ada beberapa orang yang harus kita tunggu" kata Harada datar.

Belum lama mereka menghentikan pembicaraan. Pesawat dari Konoha sudah tiba di bandara.

"Itu mereka" kata Harada. Yang lain langsung menengok kearah mata Harada. Tenyata orang yang Harada maksu adalah shinobi dari Konohagakure.

"Karena semua sudah menunggu. Kita akan berangkat ke tempat keponakan Yamamoto-soutaichou. Klo masalah perkenal entar aja sewaktu berada di rumah" kata Harada berjalan duluan dan menaiki sebuah bis pribadi

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama. Mereka semua telah sampai di rumah yang cukup besar dan halaman yang cukup luas. Harada memandu mereka berjalan ke tempat keponakan Yamamoto-soutaichou berada.

Disana terdapat seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal panjang bermata coklat tua telah memainkan sebuah piano. Alunan music yang indah itu terpaksa berhenti karena orang-orang yang di perintahkan oleh paman Yamamoto. "selamat dating semua" gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Hikari Yamamoto keponakan dari Yamamoto-soutaichou. Yoroshiku" kata Hikari "dan dua orang ini bernama Uchiha Tsuki dan Okuyama Reita" Hikari menunjukan laki-laki yang berada di samping kanan-kirinya.

"Tsuki bisakah kau menyuruh Hikari-san keluar. Aku lagi ada perlu dengan mereka" perintah Harada.

"Hai, nii-san" Tsukipun membawa Hikari ke kamar Hikari

"Seperti yang sudah di bilang oleh Yamamoto-soutaichou dan Hokage. Pergerakan akatsuki dan espada sudah bergerak ke Indonesia karena menginginkan Hikari-san. Asal kalian ketahui tujuan misi ini adalah membawa Hikari-san ke seireitei untuk sementara" kata Reita.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mereka ingin menculik Hikari-san?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Pertanyaan bagus" gumam Harada.

"Hikari-san memiliki kekuatan yang bisa menjinakkan hallow dan siluman terutama Jinchuuriki dan yang lebih berbahaya lagi adalah dia kunci untuk membuka penghalang dinding di mensi yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dan Heuco Mundo termasuk Soul Society " jelas Reita.

Semua yang ada disana tersentak kaget kecuali para shinobi yang tidak tau Heucho Mundo dan Soul Society. "A-anu Heucho Mundo dan Soul Society apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Heucho Mundo adalah dunia dimana para hallow tinggal. Sedangkan Soul Society adalah dunia parah roh manusia dan shinigami tinggal" jelas Reita singkat. Sakura dan shinobi lainnya –minus Naruto- mengerti hal itu langsung mengangguk.

'Jadi otou-san, oka-san dan itachi-nii berada di Soul Society. Yang di katakana Hokage benar' batin Sasuke

"Hey jelasin lebih rinci aku tidak ngerti" kata Naruto tapi perkataannya itu di sambut oleh jitakan dari Sakura. Sakura member death glare mengatakan **diam-kau-naruto**

"Intinya mereka ingin menghancurkan dimensi Heucho Mundo dan Soul Society yang menjadi penghalang ke dunia manusia. Jika itu terjadi kehancuran dan keseimbangan antar dunia akan hancur" kata Byakuya.

Harada dan Reita hanya mengangguk dengan perkataan Kuchiki-taichou. Semua orang yang ada langsung menelan ludah. Tugas yang di berikan Yamamoto-soutaichou benar-benar sangat penting.

"Tapi sebelum kesana kita membawa Hikari-san ke desa tersembunyi Konoha terlebih dahulu, karena kita memerlukan kerja sama dari kelima Negara besar Shinobi untuk membantu kita" kata Harada.

"Kenapa harus melibatkan ke lima Negara besar shinobi?" Tanya Neji di setujui oleh anggukan para shinobi.

"Hanya berjaga-jaga bila mereka berhasil menculik Hikari-san" kata Harada.

"Lagi pula reiatsu seorang shinobi cukup kuat untuk melihat dan melawan para hallow yang akan datang" Reita melanjutkan perkataan Harada. "Hitung-hitung membantu para shinigami. Jika Aizen bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki dan penjahat shinobi lainnya, kita juga bekerja sama dengan para shinobi juga"

Setelah rapat pembicaraan tadi, datang Hikari memberitahukan kepada mereka semua bahwa sarapan malam sudah jadi. Mereka semua hendak mengikuti langkah Hikari menuju ruang makan kecuali Harada dan Reita memilih tetap berada di ruang tengah.

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

Setelah makan malam.

"Sebelum kita beristirahat. Lebih baik kalau kalian semua (shinobi dan shinigami) melalukan perkenalan terlebih dahulu. Karena kerja sama sangatlah penting dalam melaksanakan misi ini" kata Tsuki.

"Byakuya Kuchiki taichou dari divisi 6" kata Byakuya

"Renji Abarai fukutaichou dari divisi 6" kata cowok berambut merah di kuncir kuda.

"Toushirou Hitsugaya taichou dari divisi 10" kata Hitsugaya. "Sedangkan dia Rangiku Matsumoto fukutaichou dari divisi 10" Hitsugaya menunjukkan gadis sexy berambut orange panjang bergelombang.

"Soifon taichou dari divisi 2" kata cewek manis berambut biru kehitaman pendek seleher.

"Rukia Kuchiki fukutaichou dari divisi 13" gadis manis berambut hitam pendek . "Dan laki-laki berambut orange bernama Kurosaki Ichigo mantan Ryoka" Rukia menunjukkan laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Orihime Inoue" kata cewek cantik berambut orange panjang. "Laki-laki di sebelahku bernama Uryuu Ishida. Aku dan Ishida bukan shinigami" Orihime tersenyum manis.

"Hatake Kakashi" kata pria bermasker. "Mereka semua shinobi dari Konoha, Yamato, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, dan Hyuuga Hinata" kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan shinobi konoha satu-persatu.

"Ok! Sekarang kalian beristirahatlah malam ini" kata Tsuki

"Kalian sudah kami siapkan kamar. Masing-masing kamar berisi dua orang yang berada di lantai satu kamar khusus laki-laki dan lantai dua kamar khusus perempuan yang tidak jauh dari kamarku" kata Hikari "Dan Reita tolong antarkan para gadis ini ke kamar mereka dan Harada tolong antarkan para pria ke lantai bawah" lanjutnya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~.

Di Heucho Mundo

"Bagaimana Aizen? Apa kita harus bergerak sekarang?" kata pria bertopeng.

"Tidak usah. Jangan teburu-buru. Kita lakukan besok dengan perlahan" kata laki-laki berambut coklat berseringai setan.

Tanpa mereka shinigami dan shinobi ketahui bahwa besok pagi mereka harus menghadapi perang sesungguhnya

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Ini adalah cerita fiksi yang tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita anime (manga) aslinya. Mungkin akan ada beberapa tambahan OC yang akan muncul dalam cerita ini. Cerita ini ada kesamaan jalan cerita ataupun adegan kebetulan yang tidak disengaja oleh penulis . Dan cerita ini juga (mungkin) akan ada kesamaan dalam cerita lain yang tidak di sengaja oleh penulis. Jadi penulis tidak berniat untuk plagiat cerita yang mirip dengan cerita ini. **

.

.

.

"Seperti dugaanku mereka sudah bergerak" kata Tsuki yang sedang berdiri di beranda rumah.

"Ahahay, Tsu-chan! Seperti biasa instingmu selalu tajam seperti srigala" kata seorang gadis berambut hijau tua tentara sedang berdiri di genteng rumah yang tepat berada di depan Tsuki.

Laki-laki berambut raven pendek melipat tangannya di balkon rumah tersebut. Mengukir senyum simpul sambil mentatap langit gelap malam dengan mata hitam pekat miliknya. Sesekali dia menutup mata menikmati angin malam udara tropis. Gadis yang berada di depannya melakukan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba saja mata emerald miliknya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang sedang menyenderkan badannya di ambang pintu.

"Harada" panggilnya menyengir.

Orang yang di panggil itu hanya melirik malas ke arah gadis itu.

"Onii-san, apa semua data anggota sudah lengkap 20 orang?" Tanya Tsuki kepada laki-laki yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Tidak . . ." Harada sengaja memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Hanya satu orang yang sepertinya tertinggal di kota Karakura" lanjutnya datar.

"Ah~, sepertinya soutaichou benar-benar sudah tua. Sampai-sampai ada satu otang yang tertinggal. Aku bingung kenapa kakek-kakek itu bisa jadi paman Hikari. Jelas Hikari masih SMP, jika di hitung waktu di bumi sekitar 14 tahun mungkin" keluh Tsuki.

"Kau lupa. Kalau Hikari itu perbedaan umur dengan kakak-kakaknya sangat jauh. Sampai-sampai dia memiliki keponakan yang seumuran dengan dia" jelas Harada singkat.

"Aku tau onii-san. Tapi perbedaan umurnya sangat keterlaluan! Jika di hitung waktu di bumi perbedaan dengan kakaknya 20 tahun. Malah sampai lebih! Aku heran. Kenapa hal seaneh itu bisa terjadi? Kasihan Hikari paling muda diantara saudara-saudaranya" kata Tsuki terdengar emosi.

"Fufufu, padahal kalian kembar tapi sifat dan tingkah laku kalian benar-benar bagaikan langit dan bumi. Aku ragu kalau kalian saudara kembara. Ya walaupun secara fisik kalian sama" gadis itu merasa geli sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Besok mereka sudah bergerak. Dan kau Harada nii-san bilang ke Reita nii-chan untuk menghubungi soutaichou tua itu untuk mendatangkan orang itu ke sini. Karena kalau anggotanya tidak lengkap kurang seru juga kan?" seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Tsuki.

"Hn" hanya jawaban singkat dan padat yang di berikan oleh sang kakak kembar.

."Ok! Aku pergi dulu. Salam buatku untuk Hikari-san" tiba-tiba angin membawa daun-daun terbang secara bersamaan sang gadis itu menghilang di tiup angin.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto dan Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OC (tambahan), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, membosankan, typo (masih ada dimana2), dll yang ada dalam cerita ini yang perlu di perhatikan.**

**Genre : Friendship dan General (sesuai jalan cerita tiap chapter)**

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca ^_^

.

.

.

Tengah malam di kota Bandung yang berada di pegunungan. Udara disini tidak terlalu panas untuk penduduk yang berada di Bandung terkecuali orang-orang yang pindah dari Negara Jepang ini. Mereka merasa bahwa di Indonesia suhunya membuat mereka cukup kepanasan. Terutama buat sang kapten yang memiliki tubuh cilik yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Hanya berguling-guling dan menggeliat di kasur. Seperti cacing kepanasan saja. Sepertinya sang kapten cilik benar-benar tidak menyukai suhu tropis Indonesia.

'Aku benci suhu disini. Terlalu panas buatku. Sepertinya musim panas udara tropis disini dua kali lipat lebih panas di banding musim panas di Jepang. Ah, wajar saja toh negara yang memiliki iklim tropis cumin memiliki dua musim. Tidak ada musim dingin kesukaanku di akhir bulan. Menyebalkan' keluhnya dalam hati.

"Hm, lebih baik jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah ini" gumam kapten cilik berambut silver.

Kaki kecil milik sang kapten divisi 10 mulai turun dan berjalan secara perlahan toh dia tidak ingin orang-orang bangun di tengah malam ini. 'Tidak ku sangka rumah ini luas juga' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Untuk apa tengah malam begini Hitsugaya-taichou ada disini?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang. Laki-laki memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi besar. Dengan rambut coklat pendek dan memiliki warna bola mata senada dengan rambutnya.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah kubilang untuk beristirahat di dalam bukan jalan-jalan **taichou divisi 10?"** Tanya laki-laki itu dengan penekanan kata di bagian akhir.

"Tidak bisa tidur" jawab Hitsugaya. "Udara disini terlalu panas buatku" lanjutnya datar.

"Ckckck, ternyata berita tentangmu tidak tahan suhu panas benar ya?" laki-laki itu tersenyum meledek.

Hitsugaya hanya melirik malas laki-laki berada di depannya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Deg

Tiba-tiba hawa di rumah itu menjadi berubah dratis. Hitsugaya pun rasanya sulit benafas dengan hawa di rumah ini. 'Reatsu ini sungguh menakutkan' batin Hitsugaya berusaha untuk tenang walaupun nafasnya sudah terngah-rengah.

'Hikari' batin laki-laki itu. "Jangan bergerak! Tunggu di situ sampai aku kembali" laki-laki berambut coklat itu langsung bershunpo dengan cepat.

'Apa-apaan dia itu. Bisa shunpo dengan cepat. Padahal reatsu disini sungguh kuat. Apa maksudnya ini? Lebih baik aku ikuti dia aja' Hitsugaya dengan tergopoh-gopoh berjalan karena dia (mungkin) tidak kuat merasakan reatsu yang kuat ini.

"Reita nii-chan! Sepertinya Hikari . . ." kata laki-laki berambut raven manghampir laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Iya aku tau" potong Reita. "Tsuki lebih baik kau bawa taichou divisi 10 yang keras kepala ini pergi ke kamarnya. Tidak baik dia merasakan reatsu Hikari lebih lama lagi" perintah Reita pada Tsuki.

"Hai Reita nii-chan" Tsuki langsung menggendong Hitsugaya dan membawanya pergi dari lorong ruangan itu.

'Sepertinya segel itu harus di tutup kembali. Kalau tidak mereka pasti langsung tau keberadaan Hikari-san' batin Reita dan dia membuka kamar. Lalu dia menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah mengigau tidak jelas.

"Penyegelan di mulai" gumam Reita.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"Sekarang sudah aman taichou divisi 10. Anda bisa masuk ke kamar anda dengan tenang. Dan jangan keluar dari kamar anda dulu. Sebelum situasi aman" kata Tsuki sambil menurunkan badan mungil milik Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya sudah bisa tenang dan detak jantungnya pun sudah kembali normal. Niatnya dia ingin bertanya ke Tsuki. Tapi sayang orang yang ingin dia tanya sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

'Cepat sekali menghilangnya' batin Hitsugaya. Setelah berfikir sejenak dia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sebuah bayangan hitam sedang melompati atap gedung-gedung maupun rumah-rumah. Bayangan it u terus bergerak cepat sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah menara yang cukup tinggi. Kedua orang itu terus menatap pemandangan perkotaan dan menangkap sebuah sesuatu. Seringai setan mulai terlihat dan melompat ke arah itu.

Seorang bapak-bapak kantoran sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil bersiul. Bapak itu tidak menyadari ada bahaya yang sedang mengancamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja bayangan kedua jubah hitam berhenti di depannya. Salah satu dari melempar beberapa kunai. Kunai tersebut mengenai bapak kantoran tersebut.

Bapak itu tidak bisa bergerak. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan jas coklat yang kini berubah menjadi merah akibat darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ka-ka...lian ma-u a..pa?" kata bapak kantoran tersebut menahan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena wajah mereka tertutup oleh jubah hitam

"..." kedua orang itu hanya diam membisu. Salah satu dari mereka mencabut salah satu kunai. Dan mereka hanya menyeringai setan

Orang yang satu lagi membentuk sebuah segel dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Sedetik kemudian bola api membakar tubuh bapak itu tanpa tersisa. Dan barang bukti pembunuhan langsung lenyap di sebuah gang kecil yang sangat sepi.

"Kau berlebihan Uchiha. Kalau begini mereka gak tau kedatangan kita" kata temannya.

"Hn" pria yang diketahui bernama Uchiha hanya menaruh kunai yang sudah ternodai darah korban.

"Oh, begitu"

Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi dengan seringai setan dan menghilang di tiup angin.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Keesokan pagi di kota Bandung yang damai ini digemperkan oleh sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang tidak diketahui siapa pelaku pembunuhan tersebut. Polisi hanya mengetahui kasus tersebut karena ada kunai berdarah. Polisi menduga bahwa pelaku pembunuhan dilakukan oleh orang Jepang. Tapi kecurigaan tersebut langsung di tentang oleh pemerintahan Jepang. Karena itu kasus pembunuhan yang masih belum jelas perkaranya langsung di tutup. Toh merusak kerja sama antara Indonesia sama Jepang.

'Apa kasus pembunuhan ini di sebabkan oleh mereka?' Tanya Harada dalam hati. 'Kalau memang kasus itu disebabkan oleh mereka. Berarti mereka sudah menunjukkan ekornya'

"Ohayou Uchiha-san dan Yamamoto-san. Hm, sepertinya ada kasus pembunuhan. Kira-kira kasus itu terjadi dimana?" kata Rukia yang sudah bangun.

"Ohayou mo Rukia-chan. Kasus itu ada di sekitar kota ini. Sepertinya penjahat sudah mulai bisa menggunakan akalnya" kata Hikari tersenyum.

'Aneh kenapa aku gak bisa merasakan reatsu gadis ini? Padahal waktu malam reatsu gadis ini terbilang sangat berbahaya' pikir Rukia.

"Ah, kau benar Yamamoto-san" kata Rukia cepat. "Uchiha-san dan Yamamoto-san sarapan sudah di siapkan oleh Haruno, Hyuga dan Matsumoto." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah Rukia-chan. Harada-kun ayo kita sarapan pagi dulu" ajak Hikari kepada Harada.

"Duluan saja. Aku hanya ingin nonton berita sebentar" kata Harada datar.

Hikari hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengikuti gadis mungil yang berada di depannya. Belum lama kedua gadis itu pergi. Datang pria paruh baya duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada dekat sofa Harada.

"Apa reatsu yang tadi malam itu muncul dari keponakan soutaichou?"tanyanya datar.

"Iya" jawab Harada.

'Reatsu yang besar juga. Pantas saja soutaichou sangat melindungi keponakannya itu' batinnya.

Hening di ruangan itu. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya tersebut

"Asal kau tau Hikari-san masih belum bisa mengendalikan reatsu yang besar itu. Sebenarnya reatsu yang tadi malam baru seperempat dari miliknya. Disebabkan karena gigai milik Hikari-san terlengkapi oleh segel dan zanpakuto empat musim. Mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi memang kenyataan menyatakan hal sedemikian mungkin" jelas Harada memecahkan keheningan. "Taichou divisi 6" lalu dia pergi ke ruang makan menyusul yang lainnya toh dia sendiri tidak mau kehabisan sarapan pagi.

Byakuya menghela nafas. Dia menatap langit-langit ruang tengah. "Ternyata di dunia ini banyak sekali hal menarik" gumamnya dan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruang makan.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Ruangan makan sangatlah ramai kayak pasar. Ruangan yang terbilang luas ini sekarang menjadi padat dan ramai karena banyak orang yang menduduki meja makan. Malah sampai ada yang gak kebagian kursi. Untung saja ada kursi cadangan jadi cukup untuk semuanya.

"Hey, monyet besar! Kembalikan daging punya gue!" teriak kepala orange, Ichigo.

"Enak aja loe katain gue monyet, jeruk kampungan. Salah sendiri lengah" kata kepala nanas merah, Renji.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Kamu gak pernah bilang punya teman yang ada kebun nanas di kepalanya" sindir Sakura mengejek.

"Mendokusei" balas Shikamaru (gak nyambung).

"Diam kalian!" bentak Neji tenang.

"Diam kau perempuan!" teriak kepala nanas merah dan kepala jeruk.

Neji berkedut kesal tapi dia berusaha menikmati makan pagi dengan tenang.

"Huh" Ichigo mengambil ramen milik Naruto yang baru saja dikasih sama Hinata.

"WOI RAMEN GUE LOE AMBIL! DASAR KAMPRET!" teriak Naruto pake toa.

"Aku kan cuman minta dikit ramen kamu kepala durian" kata Ichigo memasang wajah polos.

Melihat tampang polos Ichigo justru membuat Naruto jadi naik pitam. "Kau" Naruto menunjukkan mangkuk ramen kosong yang tadi di makan Ichigo. "Kau bilang sedikit! Jelas-jelas kau menghabiskan ramen gue, hah!" bentak Naruto dan membentuk segel. Niatnya pengen rasengan Ichigo tapi keburu kena jitak dari Sasuke yang ada disampingnya.

"Na-naruto-kun ini ramen gantinya yang tadi di makan Kurosaki-san" Hinata menyodorkan ramen di depan Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung habisin ramen itu.

Walaupun ada adegan perebutan makanan. Tapi, suasana kekeluargaan dan pertemanan disini terasa jelas. Karena diantara mereka tidak ada yang pilih teman. Bagi mereka semua orang yang ada disini sama. Tak ada perbedaan antara shinobi, shinigami dan juga manusia.

Tiba-tiba saja suara bel rumah mengganggu suasana ramai ruang makan. Salah satu diantara mereka membukakan pintu tamu.

"Hardo butuh berapa lama kau membuka pintu, hah!" bentak gadis becepol dengan rambut berwarna hitam, tengah berkacak pinggang. Tapi justru yang ada di depannya hanya seorang laki-laki berambut silver membulatkan bola mata emerarld. Kebalik dengan gadis bercepol ini hanya menatap bingung.

"Apa aku salah rumah?" tanyanya memasang wajah innocent. Tapi sayang gak ada respon dari laki-laki berambut silver.

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu memeluk gadis bercepol. "Momo syukurlah kau masih hidup" gumamnya lirih.

"Maaf anda salah orang" gadis bercepol itu mendorong tubuh mungil Hitsugaya kencang. Untung saja pelukan itu terlepas dan gadis bercepol itu mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan kapten divisi 10.

"Namaku Sari. Anata wa dare desu ka?" kata gadis bercepol, Sari. "Dan aku bukan Momo"

"Gomennasai" kata Hitsugaya memasang tampang datar. "Boku wa Hitsugaya Toushiro"

Belum lama setelah kejadian 'itu'. Muncul sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki rambut berambut hitam. "Ada apa, Sari?" tanya Harada datar.

"Ah, Hardo. Haru-terharu mengajak kita pergi ke tempat kejadian itu. Katanya untuk menyelidik apa kasus pembunuhan tersebut dilakukan oleh mereka" jawab Sari.

"Bilang sama Haruka untuk menunggu di taman. Kami akan menyusul kalian" kata Harada datar.

"Hai, Hardo. Kami tunggu ya! Jangan lama-lama" Sari langsung beranjak pergi dari pintu rumah. Setelah wujud Sari menghilang dari pandangan. Harada langsung masuk ke rumah.

"Bertanyalah dulu sebelum bertindak" kata Harada sambil memasuki rumah. Mendengar hal itu muka Hitsugaya mejadi ada goresan tipis karena dia malu adegan 'itu' dilihat orang.

'Tapi muka dan postur tubuhnya mirip Momo. Ah, sudahlah yang jelas adegan memalukan 'itu' gak dilihat Matsumoto' batin Hitsugaya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Penghuni baru rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion sedang melakukan aktivitas berbeda-beda. Kalau penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan. Mari kita intip aktivitas mereka. Ok, pertama tertangkap sekumpulan gadis-gadis remaja.

"Yamamoto-san a..." ucapan gadis stroberi coklat terpotong oleh ucapan Hikari.

"Panggil Hikari aja. Aku tidak terlalu biasa di panggil dengan marga karena di Indonesia orang-orang memanggil nama orang dengan panggilan nama kecil, Orihime nee-chan"

"Hai" Orihime tersenyum simpul ke Hikari

"Yama err maksudku Hikari-chan. Tadi malam aku merasakan reatsu besar. Apa itu reatsu milik kamu?" kata cewek berambut senada dengan Orihime hanya saja yang ini bergelombang panjang.

Raut wajah Hikari tiba-tiba menjadi sendu "Gomen sudah mengganggu tidur kalian" ucapnya berbisik.

"Eh, itu aku gak bermaksud apa-apa kok. Gomen hikari-chan sudah..." lagi-lagi Hikari memotong pembicaraan orang.

"Tidak apa Rangiku nee-chan. Aku aja yang payah tidak bisa mengendalikan reatsu milikku. Karena terlalu besar makanya paman menyuruh Harada nii-san, Tsuki nii-san, Reita nii-chan dan Haruka untuk menyegel reatsu milikku. Gigai ini aja dilengkapi segel agar waktu dalam alam sadar reatsuku tidak keluar. Tapi sayang waktu aku bermimpi aneh reatsu itu keluar dan mengganggu kalian" kata Hikari tersenyum pahit.

"Maksud kamu 'bermimpi aneh' itu mimpi kamu mendengar seseorang memanggil namamu tapi kamu tidak bisa mendengar nama orang yang memanggil namamu" kata Rangiku dengan pose berfikir ala detektif.

"Nee-han benar. Tapi kok nee-chan tau" kata Hikari bingung.

"Hehehe hanya menganalisi aja" Rangiku menyengir nista.

"Tunggu dulu. Jika waktu kamu tidur reatsu keluar. Berarti Aizen dan ninja jahat itu bisa mengetahui keberadaan kii…" perkataan gadis berambut raven terpotong oleh Hikari

"Tidak ketahuan kok Rukia nee-chan. Rumah ini di pasang kekai khusus yang reatsu milik kita tidak diketahui sama orang luar. Ya, kecuali orang-orang penghuni mansion ini"

Sedangkan kedua gadis shinobi hanya diam aja. Mereka berdua tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan yang mereka ucapkan

"Sakura nee-chan dan Hinata nee-chan gomen sudah kacangin kalian. Pasti kalian tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Rangiku nee-chan dan Rukia nee-chan" kata Hikari.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Hm waktu tadi malam Hinata melihat sebuah cakra besar dan melihat sebuah simbol aneh yang tidak dia mengerti dengan byakugan miliknya" kata Sakura. "Benarkan Hinata"

"Hai" kata Hinata sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Byakugan itu apa?" tanya gadis berambut raven pendek.

"Mata khas keluarga Hyuga, Kuchiki-san" jawab Hinata masih memainkan jarinya.

"Hm, pantas aja mata Hyuga-san berbeda dengan mata orang-orang biasanya" kata Orihime

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain beberapa shinobi dan shinigami yang di panggil oleh Reita sedang duduk-duduk dengan santai. Mereka itu Kakashi, Yamato, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Shikamaru, Soi-fon dan Neji.

"Baiklah, kalian kami kumpulkan disini karena kami meminta kerja sama kalian untuk menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi tadi malam" kata Reita.

"Apa hubungan dengan kasus pembunuhan tersebut?" tanya Byakuya.

"Tentu saja ada. Mungkin ini hanya pemikiran kami aja. Tapi kami mengira bahwa pelaku pembunuhan tersebut adalah mereka" kata Reita.

"Maksumu mereka itu..." Kakashi memberi jeda pada ucapannya. Jadi mereka semua pandangannya tertuju pada Kakashi.

Reita memberi senyuman tipis kepada Kakashi. "Tapi ini hanya dugaan. Untuk memastikan, makanya kami pergi ke tempat itu" kata Reita.

Reita melihat jam tangannya. "Baiklah kita semua yang ada di ruangan ini pergi ke taman segera"

"Sebelum itu" Reita melempar sesuatu yang seperti keju ke arah orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu. "Makanlah. Dengan memakan itu kalian bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang ini tanpa belajar lebih dahulu" lanjutnya (A/N: Kue terjemahan yang ada di doraemon itu loh. Tapi aku gak tau pasti bentuk dan namanya. Jadi mohon maaf kalau saya salah)

Dalam hitungan waktu mereka semua sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

Di sebuah kota atau lebih tepatnya di gedung. Ada dua sosok misterius sedang berdiri memakai baju hitam.

"Apa cara ini berhasil untuk memancing mereka?" Tanya lelaki yang sedang mengasah senjata seperti belati yang berukuran besar miliknya.

"Aku yakin pasti mereka akan dengan mudah terpancing. Kalau membunuh keempat orang tersebut dengan mudah kita menculik 'dia'.

"Jangan anggap gampang gitu. Kudengar dari pemimpin mereka mengirim 20 orang yang masing-masing shinigami dan shinobi. Bukankah itu sangat merepotkan menghancurkan tikus-tikus dulu baru hartanya" keluh lelaki itu.

"Lebih baik bersenang-senang daripada membosankan" lelaki itu menutup matanya. Saat dia membuka matanya terdapat mata mereh milik tiga titik koma atau kita sebut dengan mata saringan. 'Akan kutunggu kedatangan kalian dan mulai berpesta. Terutama dia, Hatake Kakashi' batinnya licik

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Balasan review

**Miyako Kimimori** : Makasih senpai sudah mau review fic gaje milik Rizu. Hahaha entahlah tiba-tiba Rizu terpikirkan ide gila soutaichou punya keponakan. Seperti yang Rizu tulis diatas (dalam chapter 2 ini) kalau fic ini tidak sesuai dengan jalan cerita asli anime/manga. Maklumi aja kalau ada hal-hal aneh dalam fic ini. Oia Rizu lupa sama hal-hal yang penting kayak gitu. Aduh maaf deh Rizu kurang begitu teliti memperhatikan hal-hal kayak gitu. Tapi Rizu sudah berusaha untuk mengikuti saran senpai. Mohon maaf kalau masih berantakan.

**CelestialxXxAngel** : hehehe maaf buat chad karena Rizu sudah melupakanmu (Chad: gak gue maafin loe selamanya. Author:hwee~ jahat *nangis guling-guling*) . Tapi tenang senpai di chapter berikutnya entah chapter berapa itu. Chad pasti akan muncul. Untuk sementara Rizu gak munculin.

**Guest (tanpa nama)** : Gomen Rizu telat update. Maklum tugas-tugas numpuk sampai-sampai guru Rizu kasih oleh-oleh lebaran PR bulan ramadhan. Rizu udah lanjutin nih. Semoga gak mengecewakan anda.

.

.

.

Rizumi : (jedotin kepala) "Arrgh, kenapa ficku jadi makin hancur gini. Gomen readers Rizu mengecewakan kalian di fic pertama. Rizu harap di chapter 2 ini gak bikin kalian kecewa. Dan maaf Rizu telat update toh Rizu anak baru masuk SMA banyak tugas jadi gak sempat update.

Hitsugaya : "Salah sendiri waktu SMP males-malesan. Jadi setres sendiri kan"

Rizumi : (jedotin kepala lebih kencang)

Naruto : "Ah loe ngapain lanjutin fic ini. Udah disini peran gue gak ada bagus-bagusnya" =,=

Rizumi : "Mau gimana lagi emang nasibmu sial nak"(masih jedotin kepala)

Tsuki : "Etdah loe jedotin kepala melulu. Entar lama-lama pecah loh"

Rizumi : "Gak mau. Daku masih mau hidup" (nangis guling-guling)

All : (batin) 'Ini author perlu di masuki ke RSJ kali'

Rizumi : (death glare para chara dan OC)

All : (langsung mencuit gara-gara death glare author)

Hikari : Ok, daripada melanjutkan adegan gak penting ini. Tolong beri review dan kritik-saran fic ini ya readers tercinta. (senyum tebar pesona)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**


End file.
